Spark to a Flame, a warriors tale
by ForestGrump
Summary: A charming story about the life and death of one warrior. Every cat in a clan has a story to tell, this one belongs to Rainkit.  Rainkit is a fictional character made up by me, this story involves different clans then the four from the forest/lake


_**Spark to a Flame, a story of a Warrior**_

_**Prolouge**_

My name is Rainkit, this is my home. Me and my anccestors have lived here for seasons. It's Leafgreen right now, so prey is plentiful, my mother is glad she had her kits in such a nice warm season and she is proud to have beared them for Snowclan. That is what the other clan calls us, because they think our hearts are cold like snow. We call them Mouseclan because they are weak like the mice we eat for breakfast. My mother is sleeping now, but I can hear her whispering in her sleep, about Waterkit, Floodkit, Lightningkit, and Stormkit. They were my brothers and sisters but I was the only kit to survive the storm that raged on the eve of our birth. Our medicine cat Quickclaw doesn't like me, she thinks Starclan sent the storm to kill my litter. She thinks there is a reason, and that my surviving will bring strife to our clan. Quickclaw is a weasel brain anyway, who needs her. My mother is glad for my birth anyway.

The useless lump of fur clamouring for the exit there is Dustykit, she and her sister Sneezekit are my only denmates aside from our mothers. It is a very poor kit season this year, I hear Quickclaw worrying about it to our leader constantly. Maybe one of these days her paranoid ramblings will influence our leader, I hope not. Sneezekit is prettier then her sister, but not near as energetic. She smells strange, but no one else seems to notice it. I'm going to follow Dustykit out before she wakes the whole clan. Great starclan that kit is loud. She's a little bit older then me and she'll be apprenticed soon, she never fails to let me know that she'll be feeding the clan while I'm still curled in the nursery with mother. It seems like if the clan have their way I will be curled in the nursery with mother forever.

Our camp is beautiful. I feel sure there is no way Mouseclan can have a camp as nice as this. All the dens are practically completely carved out of the rocks, the elders say our ancestors carved the rocks with tooth and claw for us so we would be well sheltered and protected. Growth covers the rocks though, and we extend the rocks coverage with leaves and sticks, all the dens are very roomy and warm. The leaders looks warmest of all but I've never been inside it. Mother says if I'm a good kit I never will be. That doesn't seem fair, I want to see the inside! Sandclaw is by the fresh kill pile coversing with our deputy Bearheart. I've never seen a bear but mother says they're very big. Sandclaw is our best hunter and is at the head of almost every patrol. Mother says if I prove myself strong and loyal that could be me someday. Sometimes I feel like she wishes one of her other kits had survived instead though. One of her perfect kits.

I should mention, I'm blind in one eye. Quickclaw wanted to use the excuse to prevent me becoming a warrior, she still does I think. My father's name is Emberstrike, and the leader likes him very much, but no one else seems to. Not even mother, but she won't tell me why. I think he's a brilliant cat, he's already taught me more fighting moves then Dustykit knows, but don't tell her that. She'll pitch a fit. Those two toms over near the entrance are Dashwhisker and Threelegs. They're our elders, though the entire clan feels it's a pity both were retired before their time. Our elders were almost all killed in the same storm that took the lives of my littermates. Dashwhisker saved Threelegs, who was retired due to losing a leg to a twoleg trap, but in the process was injured gravely and lost sight in both his eyes.

Dustykit is running for the warriors den, I should probably- "RAINKIT! WHERE IS RAINKIT?" Uh oh, mother is awake. "Coming mother!" I rush back to the nursery, she's such a worry wart. The other kits are allowed to run around camp, and they're not much older then me. "Thank Starclan you're alright where were you?" She licks me up and down with long strokes, purring. "I was following Dustykit... she was-"

"You know better then to play with kits who are so much bigger then you, what if you got hurt?"

"Dustykit isn't that much bigger!"

"But you're blind!"

"I'm NOT blind, only in one eye, and my hearing is great and-" A red-brown paw appears at the nursery entrance followed by a strong voice.

"Let the kit have a little fun Petalear..." Father! I told you he was a great cat. I race out to play and he cuffs me gently about the ears. "Hey squirt, wanna have breakfast together? I'm leading a hunting party today, I'll catch you a nice fat sparrow for supper." Life is great in Snowclan. Someday I'll grow up to be a great warrior, one the whole clan can be proud of.


End file.
